Do the Singer, Save the World
by lps-record
Summary: AU. God has sent someone to deliver an important message to Quinn regarding Rachel's virginity. crack!fic


Quinn was caught in a fitful sleep. She'd been tossing and turning every which way as the night progressed. She would doze off only to dream about captivating brown eyes, short skirts, long legs, and lips caught between pearly whites in forming a teasing smirk. She would twitch awake before getting too lost in that recurring wet dream. She knew whom she was dreaming about, but refused to admit to herself even though she was by herself in her bed. In a bed that she would just _love_ do defile Rach-. She shook her head to clear that dirty thought away.

The weather inside her room felt balmy. She had opened her window to let a cooling Ohioan breeze drift through. She watched drowsily as the white curtains fleeted about, dancing mildly with the wind.

Her eyes were slowly slipping shut, when a bright, white light shining from the outside filtered through the darkness of her room. Her eyelids snapped open as she heard a sound coming from her window. Her eyes became wide as a naked foot gave way to a toned, feminine looking calf that was connected to a scrape free knee, up to a partially covered, delectable thigh.

A thud was heard as the stranger presumably hit their head upon entering her room through the window.

"Are you serious right now? There's no way you're playing a joke on me right now, mister! I should be gliding in gracefully like the glorious angel I am! You told me to bring this most important message and you let me hit my flawless head against this stupidly placed window."

The blonde's eyes widened as she instantly recognized the voice of the stranger as Rachel Berry's. But what in the world was Rachel Berry doing sneaking into her bedroom? This was usually the beginning of another dirty dream but that quickly left her mind as Rachel revealed herself completely to Quinn.

She was wearing the most revealing, tiniest, flowy white dress Quinn had ever seen clad on Rachel's tight body. What caught her attention and differed from most of her dreams, were the vast, divine, feathery wings that seemed to extend from Rachel's back.

An angel. Rachel Berry had snuck into her bedroom dressed as a naughty angel. She didn't know what the hell this dream was about, but she liked what she was seeing according to the slowly intensifying pulse between her legs.

The angel seemed to still me mumbling under her breath and was getting twigs out of her luscious brunette hair.

"Uh, Rachel?" Quinn asked, grabbing the person's attention.

"Oh! You're awake! Good," the angel said, giving her the brightest smile ever causing Quinn to smile back in response. But then her smile turned into an open mouthed gasp as the angel fluttered her wings lightly and glided across her room to the edge of her bed. She gulped as angel Rachel smirked at her and crawled up her body in an enticing way. She straddled Quinn's thighs and then settled her weight over the blonde's quivering stomach.

"Well aren't you a comfy human?" Rachel commented, bouncing slightly on top of her, "now on to business."

Quinn felt like she couldn't breathe. Why wasn't she waking up from this torturous dream? She could feel the heat exuding from the angel's core and it was driving her crazy.

"I have a message of the utmost importance to impart to you from up above. From the Boss himself," Rachel said.

"Bruce Springsteen?" Quinn asked confused.

The angel looked at her like she had grown another head.

"Noooo," she said, elongating the syllable, "it's from the man upstairs, the almighty, the holy of holies, the-"

"God?"

"Yes! God!" Rachel exclaimed looking skyward in awe as a bright light shone from above and a choir of angels could be heard singing "ahhhhh!"

"Okay…" Quinn said, her brow rising in bewilderment, "and what message did you have to bring me?" she asked. She assumed that this was just a dream and decided that she might as well play along to whatever her subconscious was conjuring up.

She watched as the gorgeous angel resting comfortably on her abdominals pulled a rolled up paper from inside her dress, near her breasts and watched as it then magically transformed into a scroll. Rachel unrolled it end let the edge of the scroll hit Quinn's stomach with a soft thud. The heavenly creature than shifted above Quinn as she pulled a pair of black rimmed glasses from the same place in her dress and watched as she placed them on her face and cleared her throat.

Okay, there's no possible way that Rachel could get any hotter, Quinn thought as she squirmed under the angel's heavenly weight.

"To my faithful child Lucy Quinn Fabray, from I, your heavenly Father Yahweh, your God," Rachel started, pausing as another round of choir angel's "ahhh-ed" at the word "God". "My child, there's a mission I must bestow on you that is crucial for the survival of human kind. There is an asteroid that I have sent your way and there's only one way you'll be able to stop it and save all of humanity.

As you are well aware, the human version of my ('FAVORITE', Rachel amended, sending Quinn a flirty wink) angel Rachel is on earth with you. As you also know, virginity is a fundamental virtue I expect to find in all my children as described in my bestselling book, The Bible. Virginity was important for me when Mary gave birth to my son Jesus. Now, Rachel is a virgin and it shall be your quest to attain her virginity, to deflower her with all the love you possess. The love that I have bestowed on you for her that you have so far have tried to ignore.

So, that is your mission and if you are to refuse, the end of humanity will be set upon your shoulders.

Take care my child. Your benevolent God, Yahweh, Oh and PS: This really isn't a dream." Rachel finished smiling at the now pale human under her.

To say Quinn was speechless was an understatement. Take Rachel's virginity? _Oh God_, how in the hell was she supposed to accomplish that task? What, was she supposed to come up to Rachel and be like "Oh hey Rach! You look real fine today in that skirt, um, will you let me into your panties? You know, let me play with your goodies? God said so and you really can't say no unless you want the world to end."

Ridiculous. Completely and utterly ridiculous, she thought.

But wait. It suddenly dawned on Quinn that she was overreacting. This was too unreal, which means this _had_ to be a dream. She then proceeded to giggle, her abs flexing and causing the angel to bounce on top of her once again with her laughter.

"I don't see how you find the apocalypse humorous," Rachel huffed, frowning at the giggling blonde, "au contraire, should be heading towards my beautiful human doppelganger's home and proceed to ravish her"

Quinn's laughter trickled down to a few bouts as she stared at the stunning angel. If this was a dream, then she could totally do what she wanted with this dreamy, and bodacious version of her Rachel. She smirked as she tackled and flipped the angel to her bed causing Rachel to let out a surprised squeal.

"What are you doing? This is unacceptable behavior. God…" she was interrupted by the voices of the singing choir, "shut up! I'm trying to have a conversation here!" she said, scolding them, hearing a 'geez, maybe she does need whatever the blonde's gonna give to her', "those ungrateful sons of –"

Her rambling was cut short as Quinn's lips descended upon hers. She felt as her toes and the tips of her wings curled at the pleasant sensation coursing through her body.

"Oh _God_!" she moaned as those same lips kissed along her jaw, reaching her neck and sucking at a particularly sensitive spot. Now she understood why the physical version of herself screamed the Lord's name when she pleasured herself with thought of the beautiful blonde.

Rachel's taste was nothing like Quinn had ever tasted, like the most sacred of wines to graze her lips.

"Rachel," she groaned, as she pushed her hips forward, settling between the angel's milky thighs.

"This is so inappropriate. I mean I'm my human's soul sent from heaven and you're – _oh_ – you're an earthling doing obscene things with your mouth. And God – _mmm_ - God, will surely penalize you for fondling"

"He can't. He's the one who told me to do Rachel and I _am _going to do Rachel. I don't care if this is just a dream," Quinn said against her neck, "I've wanted you for _so_ long and I'm going to do the unholiest of things to you"

As she finished speaking, she reached up with her hand and cupped her breast, softly squeezing the supple flesh, feeling her angel arch against her, searching for more of the pleasure she was providing. With supernatural strength, the angel, in an impulse, ripped her short dress apart exposing her naked body to the lust filled human ravishing her so exceptionally well.

Quinn let out a growl as she lowered herself to lick a path a long her collarbone.

"What are you doing to me?" Rachel whimpered,"I mean, what if God decides to play a practical joke on us, because he has a wicked sense of human and – _ohhh, that's so goooood!_ – And let's you get me pregnant for some reason, and I end up having the anti-Christ because he totally would and – "

"You really need to stop talking," Quinn grumbled against the mounds of her breasts, taking a dusky nipple into her mouth, sucking and licking as it pebbled inside her mouth and then taking it between her teeth to nibble gently on.

The angel bowed forwards, running her nails down the human's shirt clad back, and groaning as Quinn grinded her hips against her in response. The blonde shifted above her, feeling her drag the palm of her hand down between her breast and stomach until they began to trail against the inside of her tan thighs. Quinn captured her lips again and Rachel blushed as her legs widened at their own accord.

Her lips parted as Quinn nipped at her bottom lip, tugging it and tracing the tip of her tongue against her, asking for permission to enter.

"_Quinn_," Rachel moaned against her mouth, as she felt her human begin to circle her clit in torturous motions. Another moan rumbled this time from Quinn when she dipped her fingers lower and found an ample amount of wetness caressing her fingertips.

"Tell me you want this, baby," Quinn pleaded heatedly, "tell me you want me as much as I want you"

"I do, Quinn, I do want you, so much," she answered as she thrusted her hips upward in desire.

"I love you, Rachel," Quinn whispered as she slowly slid a finger inside the tight, wet, heat of Rachel's sex. Rachel's walls spasmed and clenched as the digit inside her began to move in and out.

Rachel continued to thrust her hips to Quinn's rhythm and soon was asking more from Quinn. The blonde growled as she added another finger and then made her strokes that much deeper and harder into the body below her. Rachel would have been mortified by the audible, wet sounds of their vigorous lovemaking coming from between their bodies, if she wasn't so lost in the act.

Quinn continued kissing her as she curled her fingers deep inside, enjoying every glorious sound of pleasure that erupted from Rachel's mouth.

This had to be the most vivid wet dream of Rachel, Quinn had ever dreamt.

"Oh, you have the most dexterous fingers imaginable," Rachel moaned, "oh, harder baby, please!" she begged, feeling the beginning of something wonderful brewing from within her.

Quinn redoubled her efforts, bringing her thumb to play, teasing the swollen bundle of nerves with every harsh thrust.

"Mother of –" Rachel began as her whole body jerked upward. Her head thrown back as she started to feel herself tremble in sheer pleasure, screaming Quinn's name to the sky as she tumbled to another edge of heaven.

"God, Raaaach!" Quinn groaned as she too followed her Rachel's soul to her peak. She stayed inside her as she started to feel herself drift off to sleep on top of the angel.

* * *

Quinn woke up with a jolt. She looked around her now morning sunlit room for evidence of her dream.

Her heart slows down to a normal pace as she fell back to bed chuckling upon realizing that indeed it was just another dirty dream with Rachel as its protagonist as she's always been.

She stretched her unexpectedly sore muscles and sighed as they flexed. It was a hell of a dream if her body was suffering from it, she thought, noticing that she was still lightly sweating and felt oddly sexually satisfied.

Her head then snapped to her left as her hand touched something out of the ordinary. She sat up in a haste and gasped as she held up a single, perfectly shaped, white feather.

Something told her this wasn't a dream as she jumped out of bed to ready herself for the saving of human kind.

* * *

**That was fun to write. Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
